Prior art U.S. patents over which the present invention is an improvement are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,991,825, Strickland; 3,756,197, Foote; and 3,910,081, Pender.
The objective of this invention is to provide the most convenient and secure means possible for locking a bicycle, or similar portable device, and reduce to an absoluate minimum the time and effort required for locking and unlocking the bicycle.
A further objective is to provide a locking means of the above-mentioned character which is simplified in comparison to the known prior art and which may be manufactured more economically.
Another object is to provide a lock which will enable the locking and unlocking of a bicycle in relation to a fixed post or other stationary anchoring member to be performed with one hand.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bicycle lock which may employ several different types of commercially available portable locks in the basic key operated unit which is permanently secured to the bicycle.
Other important features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.